A method for producing a porous metal body, including performing an electrical conduction treatment on a resin porous body, forming an electroplating layer composed of metal on the treated resin porous body, and, if needed, burning away the resin porous body is known. An example thereof is described in PTL 1.
A porous metal body composed of a nickel-tin alloy has been proposed as a porous metal body that has oxidation resistance, corrosion resistance, and high porosity and is suitable for use in current collectors of various batteries, capacitors, fuel cells, etc. An example thereof is described in PTL 2.
A porous metal body composed of a nickel-chromium alloy has been proposed as a porous metal body having high corrosion resistance. An example thereof is described in PTL 3.